Bob Cranshaw
Melbourne R. "Bob" Cranshaw (born December 10, 1932, in Evanston, Illinois) is an American jazz bassist. His career spans the heyday of Blue Note Records to his recent involvement with the Musicians Union. He is perhaps best known for his long association with Sonny Rollins. Cranshaw has been in Rollins's working band on and off for almost five decades, starting with the 1962 album The Bridge.class=artist|id=p36816/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic video:Bob Cranshaw at JazzImprov show in NYC. Some of Cranshaw's best-known performances include on Lee Morgan's The Sidewinder and Grant Green's Idle Moments. Cranshaw also served as the sole session bassist to Sesame Street and The Electric Company songwriter and composer Joe Raposo, and played bass guitar on all songs, tracks, buttons and cues recorded by the Children's Television Workshop during Raposo's tenure. Although he lacks the name recognition of other bassists, Cranshaw has performed and recorded with a wide range of leading jazz artists, including Ella Fitzgerald, Dexter Gordon, Grant Green, Coleman Hawkins, Jimmy Heath, Joe Henderson, Johnny Hodges, Freddie Hubbard, Bobby Hutcherson, J. J. Johnson, Jackie McLean, Hank Mobley, Thelonious Monk, James Moody, Lee Morgan, Wes Montgomery, Oscar Peterson, Buddy Rich, George Shearing, Wayne Shorter, Horace Silver, Shirley Scott, Stanley Turrentine, McCoy Tyner, Sonny Rollins, George Benson, and Joe Williams. Along with Wes Montgomery's brother Monk, Cranshaw was among the early jazz bassists to trade his upright bass for an electric bass. He was criticized for this by jazz purists, although he was forced to switch by a back injury incurred in a serious auto accident. Throughout his long and distinguished career he has also performed on hundreds of television shows and film and television scores. He appears on The Blue Note Story, a 90-minute documentary of the famed jazz label. Cranshaw was also a founding member of the short-lived MJT + 3 (Modern Jazz Two) that included Frank Strozier on alto saxophone, Harold Mabern on piano, Willie Thomas on trumpet, and Walter Perkins on drums. The Chicago-based group produced several albums, a number for Vee-Jay Records. Another vintage Cranshaw jam, 1964's Blue Flames, featuring Shirley Scott, Stanley Turrentine and Otis Finch, was recorded for Prestige Records. Cranshaw also played live shows for tap dancer Maurice Hines, along with friend and drummer Paul Goldberg. Discography As sideman With Nat Adderley *''Sayin' Somethin''' (1966, Atlantic) With Gene Ammons *''Gene Ammons and Friends at Montreux'' (Prestige, 1973) With Jaki Byard *''Out Front!'' (Prestige, 1964) With Johnny Coles *''Little Johnny C'' (Blue Note, 1963) With Sonny Criss *''Up, Up and Away'' (Prestige, 1967) *''The Beat Goes On!'' (Prestige, 1968) With Frank Foster *''Manhattan Fever'' (Blue Note, 1968) With Dexter Gordon * Gettin' Around (Blue Note, 1965) *''Clubhouse'' (1965 - released 1979, Blue Note) With Grant Green *''Idle Moments'' (1963, Blue Note) *''Matador'' (1964, Blue Note) With Barry Harris *''Chasin' the Bird'' (Riverside, 1962) *''Luminescence!'' (Prestige, 1967) With Eddie Harris *''Cool Sax from Hollywood to Broadway'' (Columbia, 1964) With Joe Henderson *''Inner Urge'' (1964, Blue Note) With Maurice Hines *''Maurice Hines: To Nat "King" Cole With Love'' (2005, Arbors Records) With Bobby Hutcherson *''The Kicker'' (1963 - released 1999, Blue Note) *''Happenings'' (1966, Blue Note) With Milt Jackson *''Milt Jackson Quintet Live at the Village Gate'' (Riverside, 1963) *''In a New Setting'' (Limelight, 1964) *''Milt Jackson and the Hip String Quartet'' (Verve, 1968) With Eric Kloss *''We're Goin' Up'' (Prestige, 1967) *''Sky Shadows'' (Prestige, 1968) With Yusef Lateef *''The Blue Yusef Lateef'' (Atlantic, 1968) With Johnny Lytle *''The Village Caller!'' (Riverside, 1963) *''The Loop'' (Tuba, 1965) With Junior Mance *''Junior's Blues'' (Riverside, 1962) With Jack McDuff *''Magnetic Feel'' (Cadet, 1975) With Jackie McLean *''Right Now!'' (1965, Blue Note) With Grachan Moncur III *''Evolution'' (1963, Blue Note) With Wes Montgomery *''Movin' Wes'' (1964, Verve Records) *''Bumpin''' (1965, Verve) With James Moody *''Moody and the Brass Figures'' (Milestone, 1966) *''Don't Look Away Now!'' (Prestige, 1969) With Lee Morgan *''The Sidewinder'' (1964, Blue Note) With Oliver Nelson *''Oliver Nelson Plays Michelle'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Duke Pearson *''Hush!'' (1962) *''Wahoo!'' (1964) *''Honeybuns'' (1965) *''Prairie Dog'' (1966) *''Introducing Duke Pearson's Big Band'' (1967) *''The Phantom'' (1968) *''Now Hear This'' (1968) *''How Insensitive'' (1969) *''It Could Only Happen with You'' (1970) With Houston Person *''Chocomotive'' (Prestige, 1967) *''Blue Odyssey'' (Prestige, 1968) With Sonny Red *''Breezing'' (Jazzland, 1960) With Max Roach * Max Roach + 4 on the Chicago Scene (Emarcy, 1958) With Sonny Rollins *''The Bridge'' (1962, RCA) *''Our Man in Jazz'' (1962, RCA Victor) *''Sonny Meets Hawk!'' (1963, RCA Victor) *''The Cutting Edge'' (1974, Milestone) *''This Is What I Do'' (2000, Milestone) *''Sonny, Please'' (2006, EmArcy) With Lalo Schifrin *''Once a Thief and Other Themes'' (Verve, 1965) With Shirley Scott *''Great Scott!!'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Queen of the Organ'' (Impulse!, 1964) *''Latin Shadows'' (Impulse!, 1965) *''Soul Song'' (Atlantic, 1968) With Horace Silver *''Serenade to a Soul Sister'' (1968, Blue Note) With Paul Simon *''There Goes Rhymin' Simon'' (1973, Columbia) With Billy Taylor *''Impromptu'' (Mercury, 1962) With Bobby Timmons *''Do You Know the Way?'' (1968, Milestone) With Stanley Turrentine *''Hustlin''' (1964, Blue Note) *''Easy Walker'' (1966, Blue Note) *''The Spoiler'' (1966, Blue Note) With Cedar Walton *''The Electric Boogaloo Song'' (Prestige, 1969) With Jack Wilson *''Easterly Winds'' (1967, Blue Note) '''With Kai Winding *''The Incredible Kai Winding Trombones'' (1960, Impulse!) With The Young Lions *''The Young Lions'' (1960, Vee-Jay Records) References Category:Bassists